


Their First (But Definitely Not Last) Encounter

by cactusplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplease/pseuds/cactusplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, arrogant, sassy and eccentric...<br/>Just who does this person think he is?<br/>Nishinoya Yuu meets a rather irksome fellow at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First (But Definitely Not Last) Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> I just wanted to point something out.  
> I don't know about the process in other countries, but this is how it happens in mine: when someone goes to the hospital, and if there are many people waiting for the same doctor, the newly arrived person is supposed to ask who is the last in line, so that he can wait after him for his own turn.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this story!^^

Straight to the point.

Annual prophylactic check up.

It was that time of the year and Nishinoya Yuu wasn't pleased in the least.

With hands in his pockets and an apathetic physiognomy, he was walking slowly towards the hospital, only one thing on his mind.

He just wanted to get this over with quickly.

Unfortunately, it never seemed to happen that way, since every year there were dozens of other people – sick little children, old folks with physical pains, students like himself...

And they were all waiting before him.

Nishinoya hated waiting countless of hours for his turn to enter the doctor's cabinet.

Actually, he hated waiting in general. Who doesn't?

Nevertheless, Yuu still had that shred of hope residing somewhere deep inside of him that this year impatience and rage won't get the better of him and things will go smoothly.

The athlete released a rather slow and over-dramatic sigh.

He really didn't want to deal with this shit, but it was an inevitable task.

At least there was one positive aspect.

It was a lovely, sunny day. Neither hot, nor humid. There was this fresh atmosphere filled with all kinds of sounds: citizens' voices, cars' engines, birds' songs, leaves' rustle...

And there was something else in the air, aside from the sweet aroma of the cherry blossom trees.

It was serenity.

Absolute serenity, which caused an enigmatic and unexplainable feeling of happiness in each individual.

It was as though everyone was glad for simply being alive...

A truly wonderful weather.

Yuu took his smartphone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen.

  
10:34

March 26, Thursday

  
While he was staring at the time and date with sleepy eyes, a cool breeze appeared and swayed his hair to the side.

_Five days left and it'll be April... That means five days left until school starts, huh..._

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath whilst putting the device back in his pocket.

At that moment a wobbling blue butterfly flew right past Yuu's face, but remained unnoticed and disregarded, as it escaped the teenager's field of vision right after he opened his eyes and exhaled.

Nishinoya missed witnessing such a beautiful creature...

He came to a halt since he reached a red traffic light.

After crossing the street, he would reach his desired destination.

A big parking lot was situated in front of the hospital and some trees and bushes could be spotted here and there.

The traffic light became green and Yuu continued walking on the pedestrian crossing along with other people.

He released a loud and long yawn without covering his mouth, naturally receiving a few disapproving glares by the ones around him, but he couldn't care less.

Nishinoya passed the half-full parking lot and entered through the sliding doors which led inside the health center.

He took the stairs to the second floor and turned right.

As his hands instinctively shot out of his pockets, obviously shocked and mostly terrified by the sight in front of him, Yuu froze.

 _It's... It's as though every fucking human being from both Japan_ **and** _China is gathered here._

Nishinoya gulped with a dissatisfied and annoyed expression.

Hesitantly, he began walking down the packed with patients corridor.

Two small sofas were vertically positioned in front of each door cabinet and they were all occupied by old people, while the younger ones waited standing upright. There was a big window situated between each two sofas.

_This is probably my worst nightmare... Fuckin' hell, I'll have to wait for centuries!_

The teenager sighed through his nose in exasperation whilst stomping firmly on the floor, his hands clenched in fists.

 _Well, I can't leave without that stupid note as proof... I can't lose to Tsukishima and the captain, not an option! Betting a 1000 ¥ that I'll definitely procrastinate the matter and give up..._ _Fat chance_ _!_

A look of determination appeared on Nishinoya's face as he passed all kinds of people while heading for the last room.

 _I'll show them_ , he fastened his speed.

After successfully _not_ bumping into a rather plump and sweaty man, dodging a sneeze attack _and_ playing limbo with a suddenly raised out of nowhere cane by some angry geezer, our nimble athlete managed to reach the waiting section.

Both sofas were reserved by five old men (one sleeping and four apparently on their way of doing so too,) and four women (three reading some brochures and the other one seemed as though she was contemplating over the meaning of life.

A little too late for that...

There was also a middle-aged couple propped with their backs against the wall next to the door, and typing something on their smart phones.

Nishinoya cleared his throat after observing, "Excuse me, but which one of you is the last person waiting?", he asked and waited for a response or any kind of sign such as a raised hand or something.

But, no.

Nothing.

No answer.

Only silence hung in the air even after a few seconds passed.

Some of them lifted their heads to look at him but no one said anything.

They completely ignored him.

Yuu was aware of their age and the high probability of crappy hearing, so he tried asking again with a slightly louder voice, "Sorry", he put his left hand on his waist while the right one was positioned as if holding a tray, "But could I please be enlighten which one of you guys is the last in line to see the doc'?"

Nishinoya's eyes darted from man to man.

Coughing and sniffing could be heard from the penultimate waiting section and the distant cry of a child coming somewhere from the entrance to the corridor.

Rejected two times in a row. The only difference from the first time was that some of them shifted in their seats and the sleeping man started snoring.

_Why wouldn't they tell me, god fuckin' dammit! Are they doing it on purpose?_

Both Yuu's hands slumped to his side, slowly forming into tight clenched fists.

This has never happened to him before.

He really didn't understand why everyone was silent...

Yuu was clueless and confused, but also irritated by their rude and illogical behavior.The door to the penultimate room opened with a screech as a girl came out and the next patient entered.

It was at that moment that something snapped in Yuu. He was stripped off of all composure and rationality.

His question deserved an answer. It's not as if he wanted money or needed directions to Bulgaria...

Еnough was enough.

"I ASKED," he began in a threatening and demanding voice, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE LAST PERSON WAITING FOR HIS _FUCKING_ TURN!!"

Nishinoya's yell certainly managed to attract almost everyone's attention, as many pairs of eyes landed on him. Some startled, some curious.

The only person still ignoring him was the sleeping old man.

"Oi, oi..." A voice called out from behind Nishinoya, "You've clearly gotten the wrong place."

"Huh?" Yuu turned around to face a high school boy just like him.

He had lavender eyes, maroon shaggy hair and was 10 centimeters taller.

Holding a plastic cup of tea, he continued, "Well, it's obvious that there's something wrong with your head, so you should visit the appropriate health care facility", he said whilst pointing continuously with his thumb at the window and said with a composed, serious face, "The sanatorium is actually a few streets away."

"What did you say!?" Nishinoya retorted back, infuriated.

First this guy pops out of nowhere, then he declares that Yuu's crazy?

The dark-haired teen sighed in exasperation with his eyes closed as his hand slumped to his side. "We are in a _hospital_ and you're disturbing the other patients with your annoying and ridiculous shouting", he said whilst heading for the sofa.

Yuu turned around to face the boy's back and placed his hands on his waist, "I'll have you know that my shouting was reasonable and understandable since these– "

"Look", the boy with light-purple eyes turned around and pointed his index at Nishinoya, "I don't give a damn about your stupid excuses. You're supposed to keep quiet and that's that. "

"Sorry, but I don't see a sign that says " _Shouting is prohibited_ ," Yuu crossed his hands whilst looking for those invisible words on the wall, "And besides I– "

"It's called common courtesy and civilized manners, you know," the taller boy turned his back to Nishinoya and crouched in front of the old snoring man.

"Hey, stop interrupting me and listen properly, will ya!? You've got some nerve lecturing _**me** _ about manners!"

"Oi, grandpa..." the crouched boy ignored Yuu as he slightly shook the old man's shoulder.

He woke up eventually, blinking a couple of times in surprise.

"Here's your tea," the teen stood up and handed his grandfather's cup.

"Oh, thank you, Ayano," the old man took the plastic cup with a content smile and started blowing the steam.

The red-haired boy propped himself on the window frame, putting his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, tilting his neck downwards.

Nishinoya Yuu really had enough of people who ignored and teased him at free will for the day.

There was a limit to everything.

With a tight jaw, teeth grinding against each other, and a menacing aura around him, he neared the boy named Ayano and said with a cold, hoarse voice, "Hey, you know, I really– "

"Oh, that's right!" Ayano exclaimed in a rather apathetic tone as he opened his eyes and lifted his neck, "Me and my grandpa are the last people waiting, so your turn is after ours," he stared at Nishinoya with sleepy eyes, "That's what you wanted to know, right?"

Yuu's features slowly morphed from "pissed off" to "oh, is that how it is", as he finally heard what he needed to.

It was as though the gods above have decided to spear Yuu and show a little mercy.

"Right," he said with a distant voice, closing his eyes and releasing a long sigh of relief.

He scratched his neck whilst observing the other folks.

It seemed that most of them have calmed down and there were only faint traits of the heavy atmosphere left.

Yuu had no intentions of apologizing.

After all, the possibility of all these people being mute was pretty low, so the question still remained: why did no one simply tell him about the sleeping man?

The athlete decided to give up on solving the enigma since it was pointless.

He propped himself on the window frame next to Ayano and crossed his hands, staring at his sneakers.

At long last he can wait for his own turn.

It was definitely going to be a _loooong_ waiting process, but he couldn't lose the bet with his teammates.

Nishinoya noticed that he and Ayano both wore the same neon Nike sneakers, but different models.

He also noticed the huge difference in their shoe sizes.

_Is he the same age as me? Or maybe older?_

Yuu slightly turned his head so that he could see the other boy with his peripheral sight.

Ayano's shirt had a lower and wider neckline so his collarbones could be seen.

 _They're so defined..._ Nishinoya thought.

He felt the strong sensation of wanting to trace them with his finger.

Now let's get something straight.

Yuu was fully aware of the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about this stranger, and yet, such a spontaneous and daring wish mysteriously sparked inside of him.

With cheeks slightly blushing, his eyes met Ayano's profile.

He looked too mature and serious for his age, whatever it was...

Yuu wondered how the boy with lavender eyes would look like if he smiled.

He went back to staring at his sneakers and tried to imagine Ayano with the corners of his mouth upwards.

It seemed impossible in the beginning, (Ayano appeared as either a creepy pedophile or a disgusting drunk) but after a few failed attempts, Nishinoya managed to get a glimpse of a decent smiling Ayano in his mind. 

 _Handsome_ , he thought. _Handsome **and** _ rotten to the core _definitely suited him perfectly.  
_

Yuu definitely didn't like this guy's attitude, but he couldn't deny he found his outer appearance attractive.

Nishinoya wanted to see Ayano smiling in reality. Why? He wasn't sure himself. Maybe so that he could make a comparison and see how close to the truth he was. Who knows...

After a while, Yuu felt uncomfortable and desperately needed to break the awkward silence.

 _Ask him something..._ _Hmmmm, but what? Oh, come on!_ _Anything!_

"So, uh," he began with a casual and uninterested tone, "Why are you here?"

Ayano didn't even bother to look at Yuu as he gave his immediate answer, "That's none of your business."

"Huh!?" Nishinoya definitely didn't expect such a response as he gaped at the boy next to him.

Yuu put his hands in his pockets, "Hmph. Acting all high and mighty, are we..."

_Seriously, what's his problem..._

"It's not that," said Ayano, "It's just that I'd rather keep my personal reasons private and distant from a mentally ill person," he stated nonchalantly while gazing at his grandpa who on his turn was staring into his half-empty cup of tea.

"What did you say!" Yuu protested like a small child with his fists ready for a bloody battle.

"Exactly what you heard, _small fry_ ," said Ayano with a cunning smirk.

Nishinoya was such an easy target. He snapped for the second time today.

Honestly, it really wasn't good for his health.

Yuu threatened to kill Ayano and drag his corpse to the morgue downstairs.

It was so convenient, really.  
  
As he drank the last sip of his tea, Ayano's grandfather only smiled whilst listening to the boys' silly quarrel.

Even _he_ knew that their fates were already entangled.

 


End file.
